Haunted Holiday
by Vree
Summary: Iruka and Naruto get a new house!  They got a great deal, but some unexpected additions seem to be popping up.  Sequel to The Other Light Show
1. Chapter 1

Haunted Holiday

By: Vree

Started: Halloween! 07

Summary: Iruka and Naruto move into a new house! They got a great deal, but some weird additions are making themselves known.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, never have, sadly, never will. Kishimoto-sama does.

Warning: OOC, AU,( tied in actually with my Light Show verse, which means, Yaoi of joy), Naru/Sasu, Kaka/Iru are the pairings. Also, supernatural/horror warning on this one as well. No beta, and I just glanced through it, so there will probably be errors… Sorry.

---------------------------------------

Laughter rang joyously though what was once a lonely empty home, echoing off of walls and filling it with it's warmth. The house didn't know what to think of what it was experiencing, because this was truly a first.

---------------------

"Damnit Sasuke! You freakin' dropped my manga!" Naruto collapsed to the ground and wrapped himself around the now torn and twisted box. "My poor precious." He petted the box lightly, purring at it, "We'll get you upstairs and in your nice new bookshelves." Nuzzle, nuzzle went the Naruto with the box, "You'll love it, I swear!"

Sasuke shook his head, hands resting on his jean covered hips, yawning slightly, "I think you love those books more than you love me." He shot the box an almost jealous look, then used the bottom of his shirt to wipe off some of the sweat from his face.

Leering up at his abs, Naruto smirked, then stood, "Oh, you know there's nothing I love more than you."

"RAMEN'S DONE!"

"Ramen!" Naruto yelped and practically jumped down the stairs, accidentally pushing Sasuke over in his rush to get to the warm noodles of joy.

Sardonically shaking his head, Sasuke looked over at the box of manga and conversationally stated, "And we're both pushed away for his one true love." Rolling his eyes, he stood and stretched, and ambled back down the stairs, never noticing a transparent figure peeking out from behind the wall, blushing faintly at the two boys antics.

---------------------------------

"Miso, come to my stomach!" Naruto smirked evilly at the bowl, chopsticks twitching in eager glee, "You know it is where you belong, my heart."

Iruka looked at the boy in confusion, "The ramen belongs in your heart?"

"No, the Ramen is my heart, it's used to tie up Sasuke and keep him there, because you know the bastard always tries to get away… Thusly, I needed something to tie him up with."

Iruka stared at the strange boy he raised in shock, wondering if it was something he did that caused him to be so utterly unusual, and decided that couldn't be right and it had to be genetic.

"You know how to use the word 'thusly'?" Kakashi looked up from poking at his own ramen, a deadpan expression on what little of his face was visible.

"I feel oddly loved." Sasuke spoke at the same time, "Much more than the manga, I shall have to rub it in it's face later."

This caused Kakashi to blink over at Sasuke, you could almost see a tear of joy come from his hidden eye, 'He's starting to emulate!' Heart.

Naruto just grinned up at his boyfriend, pulling him down so that they could share a chair, but never his precious ramen.

Iruka suddenly shivered and looked around quickly, scanning the room.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi, always in tune with Iruka's every move, questioned.

"Nothing… I just thought I felt something…"

"It's probably indigestion from all the ramen the dobe makes you eat."

"Do not speak ill of the ropes of love!" Naruto's scream echoed through the house.

-----------------------

Opaque eyes glared at the intruders, 'How dare they invade my home… They will regret this!' With that, the eyes vanished, but the day seemed slightly darker than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Haunted Holiday

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own them, never have. Kishimoto-sama owns them.

Warnings: Same as last chapter.

A.N. Ughm, yeah. You might like a timeline, ne? Last chapters date was, Oct. 26th, 2007. I forgot to put a date on it, because I was in a hurry to get it up, as it was my prologue, and I wanted it posted on the date the story would end, Oct. 31... Yes, I know I make absolutely no sense. I'll start putting dates on here, so it's less confusing. Just didn't think of it earlier. Enjoy the story.

_Oct. 26th, 2007_

_10:20 P.M._

_Umino/Uzumaki Household._

"Wheeee!" Naruto bounced on his new bed, giggling madly as he cuddled a pillow to his body.

Sasuke came in and stared at him, shaking his head, thinking, 'And I admit to dating him?' He watched as Naruto fell onto the bed, flushed and sweating. His blue eyes twinkled wildly and his bright blond hair was mussed and spiking everywhere. Sasuke couldn't help but smile slightly, 'Oh, yeah. He so freakin' cute.' He frowned to himself suddenly, 'No! I am starting to emulate. Will have to go brood for three hours…' Naruto crooked his finger at him, a sexy smirk on his tanned face. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow what Teme?" Naruto arched an eyebrow at him, while crossing his arms above his head and stretching.

Sasuke smirked and took in the picture before him, if there had been a way for him to burn this in his memory, he would. "Nothing, Dobe."

Naruto closed his eyes, "Nothing? Then why'd you say it?" Sasuke started to crawl on the bed until he was resting right above him, Naruto blushed when he opened his eyes, but continued, "Are we going to do something fun tomorrow?"

Sasuke grinned wickedly and nipped at his upper lip, "Nothing more so then what we're doing tonight."

"OOoohhh."

Kakashi with his impeccable timing, leaned in, tossed something on the bed and turned out the lights. This caused both boys to stare at each other and scramble off the bed.

"Do you think it's a grenade?" Naruto whispered, peeking over his side.

"No, we would be dead by now and Iruka would be killing him for blowing up his house… No, it's something much more insidious…" Sasuke whimpered slightly and reached foreword slowly.

"Don't let it eat your hand, Sasuke!" Naruto stared at his brave boyfriend in awe.

Sasuke shot him a glare that he could see even in the faint light of the room. Delicately, Sasuke ran a finger over it, "It seems to be a long object… Probably about seven inches… Cylindrical, an inch wide… You know I would almost swear it was…"

Suddenly, Naruto turned his bedside light one, making Sasuke scream when he saw what he was touching, "What the hell?!"

Naruto died laughing, reached over and picked up the object that had Sasuke staring at it in complete horror, "It's just a freakin' dildo!"

"Yes, but Kakashi gave it to us!"

Naruto dropped the toy and the two boys looked at each other in horror, then there was a mad rush for the door and the bathroom, "Must get clean!!!" Was heard echoing through the second floor of the house.

This caused Iruka to jerk up from his exhausted slumber, "W'at t'e 'uck?" He sniffled sleepily and glared at the wall as he heard frantic scrubbing and the sound of water running. "Why did I chose a room close to the bathroom?"

Kakashi smirked at the other man sexily, "Well, since you're awake…" He growled at the other sensually and tackled him to the bed, "What say we play." He arched his eyebrow wickedly at the other man and pulled down his mask. Iruka just smiled sleepily and pulled him down on top of him, "Cute puppy dog sleep toy." With that, he was back to sleep.

"Darn it! Foiled again!"

"Hmmmm…" Iruka mumbled in his sleep. "Pretty 'Kashi, sleeeeeep."

Kakashi pouted and cuddled up around his koi, and finally went to sleep.

---------------------------------------

"I will not stand for this!"

"But Nii-san…"

"No they can not be here, this is our house! I won't allow it!"

"But they seem like nice people… And they're amusing."

"I don't care! This is our house, and I will make them leave!"

"Nii-san…."

-----------------------------------------

_Oct. 27th, 2007_

_3:28 A.M._

"Grmmmm…" Sasuke scratched the back of his neck as he slowly ambled down the stairs, sniffling occasionally. "Thirsty."

Finally making it to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and shifted things around, "Juice, juice… Why do they only have tea… Iruka and his crazy need for anti-oxidants… Mmmm… Tomato Juice… Yummy." He grabbed a bottle full of red juice and put it on the counter and turned to get a glass from the cabinet. Being occupied trying to find one that did not have a cartoon character or was otherwise scarring, he didn't notice when the bottle floated off the counter and back into the still open fridge and a pitcher of water floated back out to rest on the counter in the same spot the juice once sat.

Mid-yawn, he turned around, eyes closed and poured fluid into a cup. Sniffling and crinkling his nose, he raised the glass to his lips and quickly did a spit take. "What the hell?" He blinked at the clear liquid and blinked at the fridge, easily seeing the juice that he'd been trying for. Shrugging lightly, he put the water back into the fridge and shook his head, "Wow… Reminder to self, coordination off when sleepy, avoid making choices." Nodding to himself, he took his glass and wandered back upstairs.

Milky lavender eyes glowed faintly and the faintly visible being nodded to herself and vanished.

-----------------------------------------

_8:03 A.M._

"Mooooorrrnniinngg my cute ickle brats!"

"What the hell? Kakashi! Get out of here!!" Naruto fantically scrambled to cover himself and his boyfriend. "Privacy! You know what that is?"

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, one visible eye glittering with amusement, "Yeah, but do you deserve it?"

Yawning, Sasuke just smirked. He'd been smart enough to put his boxers back on before he'd gone on his midnight scavenging hunt. "I'm shocked you didn't bring a camera."

Looking abashed Kakashi scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Yeah, about that… Iruka kinda revoked my camera privileges…"

Naruto frowned, "Do I even want to know what you did?"

Kakashi opened his mouth with a wicked grin, but Sasuke stopped him from responding, "Dobe, I don't want to be scarred for life, so this conversation is over. What Kakashi and Iruka do with a camera is they're own business…" He got up and started for the bathroom, stopping, he muttered just loud enough for Kakashi to hear, "And you'd better get them off the internet before Iruka stumbles upon them." He rolled his eyes, while Kakashi smirked and ambled for the computer. "Educational purposes my ass."

"What?" Sasuke looked at Iruka who'd just come out of his room and blushed wildly.

"Nothing Iruka-san…" He grinned evilly, "Kakashi's on the computer again."

"WHAT!"

With that Iruka was gone, all to mark his presence was a slipper that couldn't last through his mad rush to remove his perverted lover from one of his main addictions, the "Ichi, Ichi Love" Website.

Naruto sniggered quietly in the doorway, sleep pants clinging for a hold on his slender hips. "Just another normal morning."

Sasuke smirked evilly and pulled his lover in for a kiss and dragged him down the stairs for some breakfast.

-----------------------------------

_9:17 A.M._

"So, what are you kids doing tonight?" Kakashi actually managed to look as respectable as he could with a lump on the side of his head and a mask covering the majority of his face.

"I'm dragging the Teme here to a Haunted House with me. We're gonna dress up and everything, and then, we'll meet the rest of the gang there, and it'll be awesome, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto was now hyperventilating and standing ontop of the table, finger pointed in the air, eyes clinched shut, with a foxy grin on his face.

"Naruto… Calm down." Sasuke muttered into his arms. "Stars, you're a spaz."

Naruto pouted cutely, "I'm not a spaz… I just have ADHD… I can't help my disorder."

"That's what Ritalin is for." Kakashi deadpanned, picking up the newspaper and looking through it for anything interesting.

"It makes my stomach hurt… And I act all… Weird…"

Iruka smirked, "Yeah, it's actually kinda nice except for when he's throwing up."

"Hey!"

"Note to self, spike his food." Sasuke smirked into his arms, while Kakashi spoke into a mini-recorder that he pulled out of nowhere.

"You know we'll make you clean up after him." Iruka poked at some eggs that he thought could be done, then decided, screw it, they are and if people don't like it, then screw them. With that, he threw them on the table with a glare, grabbing some toast that Sasuke had made earlier and nibbling through his breakfast.

"It would be worth it."

Naruto pouted.

"What else are you doing today?"

Sasuke smirked, "We're going to try and find the shop that sold the dildo Kakashi gave us and get some more toys."

"Oh, that's…" Iruka phased off and then realized what he said, "HATAKE KAKASHI!" Iruka growled, Kakashi eeped, and in a shot, both were gone. Kakashi racing towards the safety of the bedroom and Iruka hot on his heels, planning on catching him on the stairs.

"Hee, hee. Good one Sasuke." Naruto smirked cutely, standing and holding the door open.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that." They walked through, talking quietly about what they were actually going to do, never noticing the knife that flew through the air at them, only to be caught by the door as it shut.


End file.
